Paul George
Paul George (born May 2, 1990) is an American professional basketball swingman with the Indiana Pacers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). George was drafted by the Pacers as the 10th overall pick of the 2010 NBA Draft after playing two years with the Fresno State Bulldogs. In 2013, he was selected to his first NBA All-Star Game and named the league's Most Improved Player College career George played two years at Fresno State University. In his first season he averaged 14.3 points per game on 47% from the field. In his second season he averaged 16.8 points per game on 42.4% from the field and 90.9% from the line. He also averaged 7.2 rebounds per game NBA career Rookie season George signed his rookie contract with the Pacers on July 1, 2010. The contract was a two-year guaranteed deal worth $3.9 million, with team options for a third and fourth year. On October 27, George made his NBA debut against the San Antonio Spurs, playing 23 minutes and scoring 4 points on 1–5 shooting. George averaged 7.8 points, 3.7 rebounds, 1.1 assists on 45% shooting in his first season, starting 19 of his 61 games. For the 2011 Playoffs, George was one of only two rookies from the 2010 NBA Draft to be in the starting lineup for his team, the other being Landry Fields for the New York Knicks. In the playoffs, the Pacers lost in five games to the Chicago Bulls, led by Derrick Rose. Upon completion of his inaugural season, George was named to the 2011 NBA All-Rookie 2nd Team. 2011–12 season On February 3, 2012, George recorded 30 points, 7 three pointers made, 9 rebounds, 5 assists, 5 steals, and 1 blocked shot in a win against the Dallas Mavericks. George was selected to compete in the Slam Dunk Contest and Rising Stars Challenge during the 2012 NBA All-Star Weekend. In the Slam Dunk Contest, George completed a 360 windmill dunk in the dark and dunked over teammates Dahntay Jones and Roy Hibbert. He finished the 2011–12 lockout-shortened season with averages of 12.1 points, 5.6 rebounds and 2.4 assists on 44% shooting, George started all 66 games for the Pacers in the season. After beating the Orlando Magic, who were without Dwight Howard, in five games in the first round, the Pacers lost to the eventual NBA champion Miami Heat 4–2 in the Eastern Conference Semifinals, with George making just 19 of 52 field goals. 2012–13 season: Breakout season On November 21, 2012, George connected on 9-of-13 three-pointers en route to a career-high 37 points in a victory against the New Orleans Hornets. The nine 3-pointers broke the franchise record for most 3-pointers made in a single game, surpassing Hall of Famer Reggie Miller. George recorded his first career triple-double on a 101-77 victory over the Charlotte Bobcats on February 13, 2013, finishing with 23 points, 12 rebounds, 12 assists and 2 steals. That same season, George was selected to play in the 2013 NBA All-Star Game in Houston for the first All-Star selection of his career. He recorded 17 points, 3 rebounds and 4 assists on 7-of-13 shooting in 20 minutes for the East, but they lost to the West 143–138.[7] George averaged career highs of 17.4 points, 7.6 rebounds and 4.1 assists, and was the only player in the league with at least 140 steals and 50 blocks. At the conclusion of the regular season, he was named the NBA Most Improved Player. In Game 1 of the Pacers' 2013 NBA Playoffs first-round series versus the Atlanta Hawks, George recorded his first career playoff triple-double, tallying 23 points, 11 rebounds and 12 assists in a 107–90 win. George then led the Pacers with 18 points, 14 rebounds and 7 assists in Game 4 of the Eastern Conference semifinals against the Knicks on May 14, 2013 in a 93-82 victory. On May 22, 2013, in Game 1 of the 2013 Eastern Conference Finals against the Miami Heat, George made a three-point field goal at the end of the fourth quarter to tie the game and force an overtime period. During overtime, Dwyane Wade fouled George with 2.2 seconds remaining. Despite George making all 3 free-throws and putting his team up 102-101, the Pacers ultimately lost as LeBron James drove in for a buzzer beater lay-up. To cap off a great 2012–13 campaign, George was named to the All-NBA Third Team on May 23, 2013. NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs Category:Roster